


we're soaring, flying

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [10]
Category: Better Off Ted
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Goodbye Mr. Chips, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Lem tests the jetpack.





	we're soaring, flying

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #20 on pillowfort.  
> *  
> I had, like, a minute and a half left, so consider this a bonus.

Lem was ready, he really was. He was going to put on the jetpack and soar! Phil was there, Ted was there, even Veronica was there, and he wasn't going to let any of them down. He had to do this. 

And then Veronica touched him and suddenly, he was flying, both literally and metaphorically. For such a terrifying woman, Veronica was quite captivating.


End file.
